With Twins Comes The Return
by Tabrina
Summary: Movie-Verse. SPOILERS FOR HB2! With Liz being seven months pregnant, when a new mission arises, Hellboy insists she stay behind, but was it really the safest thing for her? HB/Liz As it should be
1. Seven Months Long

So since last time I wrote a Hellboy fic, all I did was rip on the Mary Sues, I decided I should write an ACTUAL HB/Liz fic. They need more of these on here I swear. This takes place after movie 2 so be warned as it will have spoilers. This will be mainly fluff for the first chapter or so but rest assured there will be adventure to be had :D Movie-verse

To Hellboy, seven months never seemed very long. He'd seen seven months come and go, almost as quickly as a year did. Once you'd seen as many as he had, you came to expect that human years just seemed to go by in a blur. Perhaps because with previous years, he seemed to be busy, at least some of the time. Whether it was fighting some demon that decided to terrorize some sewer, or if it was he himself terrorizing agents around the B.P.R.D. Then again, it may just have seemed to go faster, because he was never waiting for something, well, never anything as important as what he was waiting for now.

Their plans of buying a house in the country and living like normal people had quickly been rationalized by their fishy friend Abe. It was hard enough to keep the media away from Hellboy while he lived in the B.P.R.D headquarters, but were he to live in a normal town home, they would be pestered constantly by media attention. Which according to Abe, would be quite a stressful situation for Liz, who at this point needed to try and relax, rather than become high strung. It was a lucky break for all of them when Manning decided to come running, or more or less walking quickly, yelling for them in-between grunts of anger as he tripped quite a few times on the uneven terrain.

They had reluctantly, or so it seemed to Manning, agreed to return to the B.P.R.D but only if a few conditions were met. For one, if they were to return, Liz and Hellboy would be needing a bigger room, in which had enough room to share for the two of them, and soon their newest addition. Hellboy also insisted on being able to go out, to which Manning agreed, but only if Hellboy tried to keep a low profile. It was a compromise Hellboy was able to accept, though not without a bit of argument. Abe was going to be given a second library stocked to the fullest with any books he pleased, and was promised it would stay stocked with books old and new, and all the rotten eggs he could eat. Everything seemed to work out well for everyone, especially Manning, who now had his top agents back. It seemed things were back to normal, at least as normal as it could be with a fish man, pyrotechnic, and big red demon living under one roof.

"So, I see you're coming along well Liz." Abe inquired as he swam towards the glass of his tank, admiring the slightly larger belly of his friend. Granted most woman at seven months into a pregnancy were showing and generally about the size they'd be until they were ready to deliver, but Liz's pregnancy was just a little, abnormal. Not only was she pregnant by a demon, she was carrying twins. Her normally small frame seemed slightly off with the large belly she had, and though she seemed utterly drained at most times, she positively glowed all the time. It was a healthy motherly glow that seemed to brighten a room whenever she came in, except when she came in scowling and seeming ready to burn anyone that spoke to her to a pile of ash on the floor.

As Abe crawled out of his tank, he watched carefully as Liz gingerly attempted to sit back into a chair. A harder task for her now than it had ever been when her stomach wasn't full of two demon children.

"I feel like I'm ready to pop, Abe." With a content sigh, Liz relaxed into the chair, resting her hands on her belly, as Abe came over to her, looking her over carefully. Liz had been coming in frequently, complaining that she needed to walk, and even though she said it bothered her back to do so, the children seemed to cease their karate fight in her stomach when she was up and about. It appeared that even though they hadn't been born they were already like their father. Just as HB hated to be locked up somewhere, they seemed more than ready to be born so they could explore the world on their own.

"Well if it brings you any comfort I don't believe you have much longer to go Liz." As he approached her she gently lifted the shirt she was wearing to show her engorged belly. It had become routine for them that once a month Abe would place his hand gently on her naked belly to check over the children growing inside of her to make sure they were healthy, and everything was going all right. As he laid his hand on her stomach, he noticed two things almost immediately. For starters, these babies were definitely ready to be born, as he could feel their movements against his webbed hand, and the second thing he noticed was not something with the babies at all but with Liz herself.

"He's just trying to help, Liz." The groan from Liz was enough to tell him she wasn't pleased with his prying into her own mind.

"I know he is Abe, but I'm ok with doing things on my own. I'm not completely helpless." She rest her head back against the back of the chair, looking towards the ceiling as she let Abe's hand rest gently on her stomach. It was quiet between them as he finished checking over the health of the children, and even the health of Liz. As he pulled his hand away to tell Liz the good news that all seemed to be well, he noticed that she had fallen asleep, and in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable way. This wasn't a new occurrence, as with most pregnant women fatigue was normal, and it seemed even more so with Liz. Normally he would have been content to just let her sleep, but seeing as the way she was laying would leave her with a sore neck, back and probably a few sore muscles he figure it better to wake her and help her back to the room she shared with Hellboy. It seemed though luck was on his side, as Hellboy decided at that time to make his entrance. Which was good timing for Abe, as he wasn't exactly keen on the idea of having to wake up a tired, pregnant woman.

"Hello Hellboy, wonderful timing might I say." As he motion with a webbed hand to the sleeping woman on the chair.

"How's she doing Blue," Hellboy asked as he headed over towards Liz's sleeping body in the chair. He was extra careful as he lifted her, especially with his overly large right hand. Making sure to use his left hand to hook behind her shoulders, as he lifted her bridal style, her head resting on his pectoral muscle comfortably. Hellboy was in no way a weakling, but he had noticed Liz's slightly added weight due to the twins. Granted he wouldn't have had it any other way, and in fact he almost wished she would put on a few more pounds, in hopes it would help her with her fatigue. Though she was a small girl, even he knew that the two babies inside of her were probably eating so much of the nutrients she got, that they were leaving nothing for her own body. Especially when Liz refused to eat more than what was recommended for a normal woman's pregnancy. She knew, as well as everyone else, that she was not having a normal pregnancy, which in turn should have tipped her off that these babies would eat more, therefore she should eat more in order to keep some nutrients for herself, but she refused, as she said she wasn't about to get fatter than she had to be.

"The babies are healthy, and so is Liz, but I agree with you that she needs to eat just a small bit more at every meal. Perhaps you could get her interested in snacking, let her indulge a bit more on those pregnancy cravings." Watching closely as Hellboy looked over the small appearing, in his arms, woman. "From what I have read, most pregnant women quite enjoy pickles and ice cream. Perhaps keep both handy for her." And with that Abe decided to grab one of his many books, taking the seat Liz was just occupying to read the book, in which Hellboy was almost certain he had read a thousand times. The exact book he had been reading ever since Prince Nuala had been here. He had known it must have been hard to lose her as he did, yet whenever anyone tried to comfort the blue fish man, they were instantly shut down, as Blue assured them that he was fine. Just as he was to do now with Hellboy, as he was aware of the feelings coming through from his friend. "I assure you I am fine, there is no need to worry about me." Red knew more than to pry into Abe, and with a nod, he left carrying his sleeping girlfriend in his arms.

As Liz began to awaken, it took her no time to realize that where she was waking from, felt nothing like where she had fallen asleep. She was laying on her side, under the covers of the very familiar bed, in a room she knew all too well. There was a warm spot on her back, right behind her shoulder blades, and as she tilted her head to look, she was met with what appeared to be a furry pillow with two ears sticking up from part of it. With a bit of difficulty she sat up slowly, and took a look around the room wondering if her and the cats were its only occupants. It wasn't surprising to find that Hellboy was sitting on the couch in the room in front of the many only a few of them showing the same thing. Though his head and body were turned toward the tv's should could tell he was very much aware of her being awake, and knew he was watching her out of the corner of his yellow eyes.

With a slow stretch, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and was thankful of the headboard, as it gave her a little help in standing. Walking towards the couch, she stood behind it, leaning over as much as she could with her belly. Wrapping her arms around Hellboy's neck, she rested her cheek against his, smiling at the familiar feeling of his beard's chops tickling her cheek. It was then that she could smell something that seemed to make her mouth water, and it was seeming to over power her. The sound of her sniffing didn't go un-noticed by Hellboy, and he smirked as what he thought was an ingenious plan was working.

"Want some?" He asked as he held the already open Baby Ruth candy bar towards her lips. He could feel her shake her head gently, yet he remained insistent. "It's really good though. All that chocolate, caramel, peanuts…" he trailed off as he took a small bite, pretending it was the most amazing thing he head ever had. He smiled broadly as he felt her small hand wrap around his own, the one in which held the candy bar, as she brought it to her lips, taking a large bite. "Good girl," he whispered more to himself than even her. Though Abe had suggested pickles and ice cream, he knew those were his kids living inside Liz, and if they were as like him as Liz loved to say, he knew exactly what they would want for a craving.

It took no coaxing at all to get Liz to sit beside him, and as he knew it wasn't exactly comfortable to sit up right, he pulled her legs up to lay them across his lap, letting her recline a bit on the couch with him. He would continue to share candy bars with her, as she wouldn't take a full one for herself, even though between their sharing, he was sure she had accumulated at least one full candy bar. He would open one, and begin to take bites, when his hand would be seized to bring the candy bar to Liz's lips. Once while taking the last bite from a candy bar, she removed the wrapper from his hand, and as he opened his hand, she brought it to her cheek. Closing her eyes contently, she sat there leaning her head onto his opened palm, while his thumb gently slid along her cheek bone.

It was a scene that made Hellboy swell with pride, and brought a smile to his lips. The girl he loved lay propped up against the arm of their couch, while her legs lay across his lap. Her short black hair, though slightly messy from her nap, framed her face perfectly, as her black eyelashes contrasted greatly with the skin of her cheek as her eyes remained closed. His red palm seemed to fit her cheek perfectly, and the smile that graced her features was one that was reserved only for him, and usually only in moments like these. Her swollen belly though large, only added to the beauty that was Liz.

It was a moment that was all too short in both of their opinions as the warning claxon chose to go off. As Liz swung her legs off the edge of the couch, and began to stand, HB rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think your going?" Granted Liz had gone on the last mission, said last mission was over 4 months ago, when she wasn't quite as… pregnant as she was now.

"I'm going with, what do you think?" She not so gently pushed Hellboy's hand off of her shoulder as she stood up. Her body swayed a bit, only to be righted quickly as Hellboy rest his left hand on her back.

"Liz, your not going. That's the end of it." And with that Hellboy turned to walk away, only to hear footsteps following him. When he turned his head, he let out a slightly agitated sigh to find her following right behind him. He spun around and leaned down kissing her forehead, and to his dismay, this seemed to only make her angrier, as he could feel the heat begin to radiate off of her. "Relax Sparky, I'll be back soon, and I promise we can go out tonight, deal?" Though he knew it wouldn't be the same to her as going on a mission, he knew she had been wanting to go out to the park near the B.P.R.D for a while. He felt her heat began to dissipate and soon she just rested her hands across her chest, just above her large belly. She nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek, as he smiled, and rushed off.

As she stood watching Red walk away and down the hall, his tail twitching slightly behind him, she smiled as he took a look over his shoulder. She gave him a small smile and put her hand up in a wave, blaming her hormones for making it so easy to forgive him. She watched him until he had to turn down another hallway to get to the briefing room, before closing the door to their room. As she looked around the room she took note of the cats relaxing in various spots in the room, and found that she wouldn't mind relaxing herself. She was drained enough during the day without using her powers, but even that small little burst of heat she had let off earlier when denied being able to go, had drained her completely. She didn't plan on napping, just wanted to relax, so she figured laying on the couch would be perfect. Some of the tv's were playing the old Howdy Doody shows, two of them were on the news channels, others were on some horror movie, and one of them was playing Beauty and the Beast. She smiled at how close this disney movie could be like her own life, or at least how her life had been. Except instead of a large furry beast, it was instead a large red demon. As the movie went on, she began to feel her eyelids get heavier, and it didn't take too long before she had succumbed to sleep, stretched out on her side on the couch.

She never heard the door open.

"I tell you Blue, those things were too easy. I doubt we even had to go." The mission had been short, simple, and to Hellboy, pointless. It appeared as though a few trolls had gotten lost on their way in the sewers and decided to take a little trip above ground. They were hostile towards the people, but had luckily not hurt any of the humans. It took a bit of coaxing from 'Five Fingered Mary' to get them to go on their way, but they doubted they'd see them again.

Stretching his arms above his head, he heard his back give a satisfying pop, much to his friends annoyance. As he walked away from his friend he headed towards his room, giving a wave to Abe as he walked away. He yawned tiredly, his tail more or less just hanging behind him, only the tip giving a flick now and again as he walked. As he opened the door to the room he shared with Liz, he instantly felt something was off. His cats were no where to be seen at first, and as he stepped farther into the room, he began to seem them pop their heads out from various spots in the room. They had been hiding so it seemed, but from what he wasn't exactly sure. They usually never hid from anyone, except on the few occasions when Liz decided to get a little hot headed, and they didn't exactly feel like being singed.

Looking around the room he noticed that Liz was nowhere to be seen. This wasn't exactly something that worried him, as she liked to wander the halls sometimes since she had began to get larger from her pregnancy. Yet even as he knew this wasn't exactly something new, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. As he left his room, shutting the door behind him so the cats wouldn't get out and roam the halls of the B.P.R.D building. As he walked the halls he asked any agents he saw along his walk if they had seen her, and unfortunately the response was always the same.

"Sorry HB, haven't seen her."

It wasn't long before his temper and patience began to wear thin, and as his worries grew at the same time, he left the place she was most likely for last. Busting through the doors none to gently, he stomped into the room, not minding Abe watching him closely.

"I hate to inform you my friend, but she is not in here," Abe said solemnly as he was already climbing out of his tank. He didn't even so much as flinch as Hellboy's large red hand smashed the desk near him in half as if it were made of packing styrofoam.

"Where is she Blue," he nearly growled as both Abe and him headed toward Hellboy's room. Hellboy opened the door a bit gentler than he had the previous library doors as he wasn't exactly sure which, if any of his cats could be hiding behind the door. He stepped inside the doors, and quickly stepped aside to let Abe into the room. As Abe walked over to the couch, he gently waved his hand over it, feeling the lasting presence of Liz, but just before he could rest his hand on the couch, Hellboy put his left hand on top of his. Tilting his head curiously at his friend, he knew what Hellboy was asking, but he wasn't exactly sure if he was willing to comply.

"I'm not entirely sure it would be wise to…" but he didn't get the chance to finish.

"Show me where she is Blue!" And Abe wasted no time showing himself, and his large red, angry friend what had transpired in the room.

The room was slightly darker, except for the glow of the tv's and a small light in the other corner of the room, but there laying quietly was Liz, sleeping soundly on the couch. Hellboy went to go over to her, but Abe simply shook his head, and Hellboy stopped in his tracks, just watching her. As they watched her sleep peacefully, the shadows in the corner of the room seemed to take shape, and move forward towards her. As the person came farther out of the shadows and finally into the dim light of the room, Abe gasped quietly, while Hellboy merely began a low growl. There standing beside the couch where his pregnant girlfriend lay, was none other than Rasputin. The man they had thought they had killed back in Germany so long ago.

Rasputin knelt beside the couch and gently lay his hand on Liz's belly, which only made Hellboy's rage grow infinitely. As Liz began to wake up she was suddenly aware that she was not alone, and when she saw exactly who else occupied the flames instantly began to rise from her body. She fought against the man, but as if he was so much larger than he appeared, Liz stood no match. Even her flames seemed to have no effect on him, as he grabbed her by the throat none to gently.

"Don't touch her!" Hellboy yelled, and though Abe knew that this was nothing merely but a glimpse into the past, and they would not hear his screams, he decided not to attempt to stop his enraged friend.

Tears sprang to her eyes, even as the hand around her throat began to ease up, as Rasputin brought his hand from around her neck to her enlarged stomach.

"Their father would not cooperate when he had the chance, but these children shall work wonderfully for my plan." As Liz began to find again, Rasputin rest his hand on her forehead, and whispered so quietly that Abe and Hellboy had to get closer to hear. "Sleep now my dear, as when you awake you will have the honor of birthing the children that will bring along the new world."

She slowly began to fall, being caught easily by Rasputin, and as her eyes begin to close, the deep blue eyes seemed to look right towards Hellboy, as she weakly held out her hand in his direction.

"Red…" was all she managed to say as her head then fell back and her hand fell to her side.

"Liz!" But before he could reach for her, the vision was gone along with Liz, and Rasputin. "I'm going to kill him. Again! Where did he take her?!"

"I do not know. I'm afraid I know only as much as you. But what I surmise from what I have seen, is that he plans to use your children to do exactly what he had wanted to do with you in Germany." And before he had even finished his sentence was swinging his door open and racing down the hall. A mere two minutes later, the warning claxon went off.

I'm not sure why I enjoy putting the characters I love in danger, but it makes for at least a plot. I understand that some people may say that HB is a little OOC, and in truth he is a bit. I tried to get as close as I could, but also keep in mind that most men tend to change their attitude a bit when their wife/girlfriend is pregnant. Also, since I'm lazy, I didn't want to think of a new character, and backstory for said character in which wanted to do a plan that Rasputin had planned for Hellboy.

So here we go… more to come hopefully soon.


	2. Stay Dead!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy, Liz, Abe, etc. Mike Mignola and Guillermo Del Toro do. Those lucky sons of bitches.

To be honest I hadn't even thought of adding Kroenen to the story, but someone made a very good point, and so here he is :D Also, keep in mind, in the movie-verse, Liz never saw Kroenen O.o

As Liz began to awaken, the first thing she noticed was that she was completely naked, and only a thin blanket covered her belly and below. The second thing she noticed, was that it reeked of death in wherever it was that she was being kept. There was no underlying smells, she could not smell anything but the thick musky scent that seemed to cling to bodies after they have began to decompose. As she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to let her captors realize that she had since awoken, she let her hand slowly move along the hard marble stone beneath her.

"My dear, the time has come for you to fulfill your purpose. Awaken now, and bring upon the new world's saviors." Anything else he had began to say was something German, in which was a language she wasn't familiar with. As she opened her eyes, she was slightly startled to see a man wearing a very old styled mask looking down upon her from her left. As she turned her head to face him, she began to hear the sounds of metallic workings, as if she had been listening to a grandfather clock's face. He looked down at her, or at least she was assuming he was, seeing as she could not see his eyes from behind the mask, but could only judge by the angle of his head.

Her body felt heavy, as if she was being held down, but she saw no one's hands holding her. Merely saw the blanket, which from the look of it, couldn't hold down a fly with how flimsy it was. As she tried to sit up, or move anything beside her head, or hands, Rasputin walked toward her, resting his hand gently on her belly. It was almost instant, that as he put his hand on her stomach, the children inside began to move around restlessly, kicking against her belly, and seeming to be having a sparring match between them inside of her.

"Stop it! Don't fucking touch them!" Liz screamed, as fire enveloped her body, making Kroenen and Rasputin take a step back not fond of being burnt to a crisp by the angry woman on the slab of marble. Though Rasputin's hand had been moved away, she continued to burn her fire, though even she could tell it was draining her of strength completely.

"The birth has already been started, there is no need to fight me. I shall leave you in the hands of Kroenen, he will birth your children." And with that, Rasputin began to walk away, as the masked man from earlier, who she now surmised was Kroenen began to walk towards her. Shaking her head quickly, and trying in any way possible to move, tears began to fall slowly down from her eyes, to land on the marble beneath her. She could feel the telltale signs that these babies were ready, as a contracting ripped through her body, nearly making her scream out in pain. Instead she used that pain to make a scream in a completely different way.

"RED!"

--

It was a quick trip from New Jersey, to their destination in Germany, which happened to be a good thing for everyone on the plan. The large red demon was ready to kill anything in his path, and made sure everyone knew this fact. Abe had tried to comfort him a few times, but was only met with a glare that could make the dead fear for their non-existent lives. The truck ride seemed to be even quicker, as he refused to spend the extra time getting into the box and sealing it, only to have to wait for it to be unsealed later on.

"I'm going to rip all of his limbs off, make sure that bastard can't come back this time." He all but growled as they headed into the stone building. As soon as the truck came to a stop, Hellboy was already out of the back and running toward the stone building that had almost spelled out the end of the world last time he was there. The agents had to run at full speed just to keep up with him, and even then, lost sight of him as he ran full speed. It was then they heard it, the heart-wrenching scream of Liz.

"Red!" To the rest of the agents it was quiet, but they could all hear it, as it echoed through the stone walls of the building. Though Hellboy was lucky enough to be closer to where she was, and he could hear the scream perfectly, every agonizing note in the scream.

"Please, do not go rushing in their on your own. You must wait for us, Hellboy." Hellboy heard in his mind. Of course it had been Abe, unless one of the other agents had somehow learned telekinesis within the short amount of time between New Jersey, and here. He could see the long hallway they needed to head down in which to get into where Liz was, but he apparently had to wait. They weren't far behind him, as he could hear their footsteps now.

--

Her fire had began to slowly ebb away, as she felt herself getting more tired by the second. All of the elements were beginning to add up, and her body could feel every single one of them. The contractions were pulling through her roughly, and the babies were moving in accordance to that, and now were also moving feeling the stress from her own body. She took a large breath, not wanting to cause her unborn children more harm because of her inability to stay calm in the situation, but when you found yourself at the hands of a psychotic, reincarnated German, who planned to use your children to bring upon the destruction of your world, it gets a little hard to stay calm.

As she was lost in her thoughts, attempting to stay calm, she felt a cold leather covered hand touch each of her knees. As she picked up her head in an attempt to see what he was doing, he slid his hands under both of her knees, and surprisingly gently lifted her legs, and moved the blanket down in which to cover her, which made it slip a bit farther off of her large belly. Though the blanket had been flimsy, and thin, it still provided her with a beat of heat, and as it slipped from her belly, she felt a shiver run up her spine. As he began to lift the blanket away from the area between her legs, she tried in vain to close her legs, but found herself feeling more like a doll, as she could be moved by others, but her own attempts at movement were unanswered by her limbs.

She closed her eyes tightly, as another contraction wracked her body in pain, and she held her breath waiting it out. As her eyes were closed, she heard what sounding like a heavy pair of foot steps, and then quite a few more pair of light steps heading in her direction, and quickly. As she opened her eyes to look, she was greeted with the sight of a large red hand grabbing a hold of Kroenen's entire head.

"Red…" she whispered quietly, a smile on her face as she realized just who had finally made it to her rescue. She watched as a bit roughly, Hellboy grabbed two swords from Kroenen, that until now Liz had not even seen, and bent them as he gripped them in his large stone hand. As he tightly gripped the mans throat, Liz cringed as she heard the snapping sound of the man's neck beneath Hellboy's large fist, and saw the man's head roll back limply.

"Anung Un Rama, so you have returned to me." Rasputin began, as he walked slowly toward the large red demon. He stopped walking, with a calm face, as suddenly every gun, of every agent was turned toward him. "I assure you the girl has not been harmed." He said holding out his hand towards Liz. Unlucky for him, it seemed just at that moment, a rather brutal contraction hit Liz, and she screamed out loudly, tilting her head back, and gritting her teeth in pain.

This was all the encouragement Hellboy had needed, and as everyone thought he were about to make a mad dash towards Rasputin, he instead, brought his large fist up, and brought it down into the slab of rock that was so coveted by Rasputin.

"What are you doing, you fool?!" Rasputin yelled as he stalked towards the large red demon. Hellboy paid him no mind though as he continued to bring his large hand into the stone. The cracks began to split the stone, and with one final punch, the cracks in the stone became too much, and piece by piece it began to fall.

"How dare you!" Rasputin yelled, as he made a run toward Hellboy. It was no surprise that Rasputin was stopped within arm's reach of Hellboy, as he grabbed him in the stone hand, he had previously used to destroy that in which Rasputin held dear.

"Your stupid statue is broken, so this time why don't you stay dead!" And with that he tossed the man against the wall toward the side, and no one needed to check if he was still alive, the sound he made as he hit the stone wall was clue enough that he would not make it through that.

"We need to get Liz to a hospital and quickly!" Abe finally cut through the silence of the room, as he stand near the slab of marble Liz lay on, his hand resting on her large belly. His other hand rest gently on her back, as she was finally able to sit up on her own accord, and hold the thin blanket around herself to shield certain parts of her from the other agents.

Hellboy wasted no time in taking off his jacket, wrapping out around Liz, and gingerly picking her up into his arms. She instantly rested her head on his chest, and grabbed a fistful of his black shirt fabric, in an attempt to pull herself into him. He leaned down to gently to kiss her forehead, as they headed back to the truck. Four of the other agents had opted to ride in other trucks, cramming together, in order to let Liz be lay down on the back of the truck seats, and allowing Hellboy to be back there with her. Abe sat in the passengers seat in order to check on Liz and make sure there were no complications. As of yet, everything seemed to be moving along smoothly, but apparently not as smoothly as their dear Liz would have hoped. Lucky for everyone in the truck, and probably the truck itself, she was too worn out from labor pains that her fire had not reared it's hot head.

"I swear to god if we don't get to the hospital soon…" she trailed off biting her lip with another contraction, as they began coming faster, and a little more painful with each passing minute. "I am not having my babies in a god damn truck!" As Abe leaned over speaking quietly to the driver, the car began to pick up the pace, and then turned down a different road.

"I am afraid we aren't going to make it to the plane, and back to the B.P.R.D's medical wing. I have informed them of the situation, and we are going to head to the local hospital, and the medical staff will be taking a jet to the hospital in order to make it here on time." This seemed to appease the angry girl in the back seat, as she rest her head back with a heavy sigh.

Hellboy took this momentary peace to resituate himself, as to prop Liz up a bit, letting her rest against his chest, as he sat behind her head. Running his left hand gently along her hair, he felt her relax as she was given a short lived cease fire from her contractions, which was interrupted of course by yet another contraction. He felt her tense up as her contractions began again, and felt her hand moving, looking for his own. He leaned his head down a bit to kiss her temple as he intertwined his fingers with her searching hand.

"Come on, can't this hunk of junk go any faster?" Hellboy grumbled, as another contracting ran through Liz, causing her to stiffen herself against his body, and grip his hand a bit tighter.

"We are going as fast as we can, as we are nearly there. If you wish to help her, run your hand down the center of her stomach following a contraction." Abe said, watching as Red gently lay his red hand on Liz's belly, just below her breasts, awaiting the next contraction to run through her body. It didn't take long before he felt her stiffen up yet again, and she rest her hand on his, helping him follow the contraction, and also twining their fingers again, to give her a little bit of a hold on something.

"Ah, Abe, we're not gonna make it. These babies want out now!" Liz ground out through clenched teeth, as it seemed like she couldn't get a break from the contractions, gripping Hellboy's hand roughly. As Hellboy was about to say something, the truck came to a stop, and the sound of other people could be heard nearing the truck.

"Your children have excellent timing, Red, as we have arrived." Abe said calmly, as he opened the back door to the truck, smiling at them.

"Shut up Abe, and get me into that damn hospital!" Liz all but screamed, as she a little roughly hit her head back against Hellboy's chest. Wasting no time, Red gently carried her bridal style out of the truck, which was quite a bit difficult with the limited amount of space they had. Carrying her into the hospital doors was easier, if they didn't mind the strange looks they got from all of the normal hospital staff, and patients. They were lucky as the jet had arrived just in time, as a few of the doctors from the B.P.R.D were there to escort them to a room, and bring a gurney around for Liz.

"We're going to need you to stay somewhere else, as we prep her for the birth. We will let you in as soon as we inform her to start pushing." And the woman ignored the protests from both Hellboy and Liz, granted Liz's demanded were even a bit scarier than Hellboy's at the moment, but still the woman remained strong, and took Liz past the swinging double doors.

"Hope your ready for her to break your hand big guy." Said one of the agents, clapping him on the back, and nearly tripping over Hellboy's tail as he walked behind him. Giving the guy a confused, slightly annoyed look as he walked off, he looked in Abe's direction, hoping to get a little insight into what he had been talking about.

"Well Red, generally because of the pain the woman is feeling during child birth, they tend to, lash out. They may say things they do not mean, and on a few occasions, while holding the hand of the man for comfort, have squeezed just a bit too tight and broken bones. Something I do not think you need to be worried about." Abe rested a comforting webbed hand on Hellboy's shoulder, being mindful of the thrashing tail behind the large red demon.

"How long is this gonna take Blue? I just want to be back there with-" but he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as one of the nurses came flying through the double doors, looking straight at him.

"She's ready, and I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you."

--

Well another chapter done. I know the fighting was so short, but it had to be quick! I enjoy Kroenen as well, he's probably one of the coolest bad guys, but honestly… you don't fuck with Hellboy's girlfriend, and kids. If it weren't for the fact that he was.. Pretty much insane, I would have thought about turning him into kind of a good guy, but it just wouldn't have worked. D: I'm pretty sure every chapter to follow will be full of mush, and maybe a little humor here and there.


	3. Complications and Godfathers

Following closely behind t he nurse, Hellboy realized that the closer they got, the warmer it seemed to be getting. Though it was snowing outside, and the hospital should have a slight chill to it, he felt like he was getting closer and closer to a furnace. The second thing he noticed, was that he could hear her from here, and it was making his heart race as fast as he wished his feet would go.

The nurse was practically fanning herself with her hand by the time they made it to the room as she ushered him inside. There she was, the beautiful mother of his soon to be born children, face currently a mask of pain, a nurse beside her, gently blotting Liz's forehead with what he imagined was a damp cloth by the way it was steaming when it touched her.

"Oh look hun, here comes daddy," the nurse said as she looked up and smiled at the large demon who had come to stand near Liz. He wasn't surprised when Liz paid him no mind as she grit her teeth, practically growling as a contraction pulled through her. As the contraction finally finished its course, she feel back to the bed, looking boneless, and very worn out. Turning her head she gave Red a small smile, reaching her hand out to him, which he took happily. She may have not looked positively radiant, her skin being pale, her lips being bruised from what he could only assume from her biting them in pain, and she was sweating a bit, but to him, she couldn't have looked better.

"Red.." she whispered quietly, gripping his hand tighter as she bared down on another contraction.

"All right Liz, on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can. Can you do that?" Liz nodded toward the doctor stationed at the end of the bed, and then the doctor turned his sights to Hellboy. "I'm going to need you to try and keep her breathing steady in between contractions. Two breaths in, and one breath out, all right?" Hellboy had no choice but to nod, though he doubted the doctor even saw it as he turned back towards Liz. "Get ready, here we go. Push, Liz!"

Hellboy felt her hand grip his own tightly, and though it wasn't nearly strong enough to break anything as one of the agents had suggested, he could feel a slight twinge and contemplated giving her his stone hand instead, just in case. As the contraction ceased it's fire, he watched as Liz began the steady breathing as she was instructed, and felt her grip loosen slightly.

"These babies sure want to see the world Liz, one more big push and this little baby should be out." Red couldn't help but chuckle as she smiled up at him, until said smile was replaced with a look of pain. Red gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he watched her slam her upper body backwards into the bed, and scream out in pain. He panicked, he had faced demons, evil witches, death, and still his girlfriend screaming in a pain he couldn't exactly help her from made his stomach drop to the tip of his tail.

It wasn't until she had finished her scream that he suddenly heard a much quieter, different little wail. Looking down towards the end of the bed he saw a small little red bundle being wrapped in a blue blanket and, carried away?

"Hey wait a minute," he began, only to be stopped by Liz's hand still gripping his.

"Don't worry daddy, they are just taking the baby to get cleaned up, they will bring him right back," the nurse from across the bed said, giving him a gentle smile as she wiped some of the sweat from Liz's forehead.

To say he was completely calmed wasn't true, but at least he knew they weren't being taken away to be experimented on or anything of the such. He didn't have much time to think on it as Liz let lose another scream, gripping his hand tightly. She seemed to curl in on herself as her scream was muffled when she clenched her teeth tightly.

"Come on Liz, you can do it." Hellboy kneeled down to get more level with Liz as she continued pushing, gripping his hand. He could have swore he heard his name growled out but had no time to consider as something else reached his ears.

"Nurse, I need some assistance, we're having some difficulties. Prep her for surgery." The doctor murmured to the nurse beside him, as she quickly walked away to gather what they would need.

"No!" Liz managed to yell as she must have heard it as well. "No surgery, please!"

"Liz, this baby has a very large appendage and it could cause massive amounts of pain to birth normally. If we conduct a cesarean section you will feel virtually no pain we can assure you." Though the doctor was attempting to help her, Liz would have none of it, shaking her head the entire time he spoke.

"No surgery!" She all but screamed as flames danced around her frame for a moment.

"Sparky, listen to the doc, he-" Hellboy was abruptly caught off by a glare from Liz that if she could he probably would be turned to cinders.

"Damn it, no! This baby is going to be born normally even if I have to die doing it!" This was not an option as Red cast a worried glance from Liz to the doctor.

"I can assure you with a normal birth there is minimal chance of death, but there is a high risk of tearing, or even possible fractures in her pelvic bone." Red looked back to the woman beside him, and her pleading eyes tore at his heart. He could deny her, have them go through with the surgery and she'd probably never forgive him, or he could let her have it her way and possibly cause damage to the woman he loved. He knew what he had to chose.

"Do it her way doc." Hellboy said as he watched Liz put on a weak smile. Mouthing a weak 'Thank you HB' before falling back to the pillow.

"All right, this will be difficult, Liz you're going to feel a slight pain before we begin, I need to turn the baby." Liz nodded and gripped Hellboy's hand readying herself for the pain. From what she had already felt the pain of the baby moving was a godsend, and now she just couldn't wait until this was all over. "We're going to start with the large appendage first, the baby should be fairly easy after that."

The minutes seemed to drag slowly by as Hellboy listened to Liz scream and cry, her body being stretched to capacity as what he could only assume was a copy of his right hand. He cringed at every scream, not being able to feel anything but guilt, knowing that his hand was being passed down to one of his children, and being passed through the love of his life.

"I'm sorry Liz…" he murmured resting his head atop hers, not minding that put his ear even closer to the screams. He deserved it, it was his one fault she was in such pain.

"All right, the worst is over, one big push and you're all done." The doctor commented, as Hellboy watched a few tears run down Liz's cheeks. Feeling her body finally relax he knew that finally Liz had given birth to both of his children, but why hadn't he heard the baby crying like the other one?

"What's wrong?" Liz questioned, though her voice was hoarse and tired. It appeared Hellboy wasn't the only one to wonder about the lack of noise from the baby.

"Both of your babies are just fine," the woman nurse said as she came over carrying two bundles wrapped in two differently colored blankets. "Most mothers would be envious to have a baby as quiet as your little girl." The nurse smiled handing said little girl to her mother, along with her brother. It was almost instant as small tears began to roll down her cheeks, and she looked up to HB. With a bit of difficulty she slid her body towards one side of the bed, gesturing for Hellboy to join her to admire their children. Taking a seat beside her he couldn't help but wrap his tail gently around her waist, as he managed to situate himself behind her, letting her rest back against his chest.

Looking down to his children resting in Liz's arms he took notice first that both had small tufts of black upon their heads, and the little boy had just the slightest bumps, signaling that he had inherited his father's horns. It was the little girl that was quiet, and stared back up at him with the exact eyes of her mother, and as she reached up at him, he couldn't help but cringe at the large stone hand that gripped up at him.

"Liz… I'm so -" Liz shook her head tilting her head back against his chest to look up at him.

"They're beautiful HB. I wouldn't change a thing," she whispered as she gently ran her finger down the small boys cheek, marveling in the red skin and yellow eyes. The tail that curled out from the blanket to grip her wrists only made her smile that much wider as tears welled up in her eyes. Leaning her head to the side, her cheek resting against Hellboy's chest, he smiled down at her. "Thank you HB, for everything."

As the others were allowed to come in, they stood admiring the happy couple for a few minutes in the doorway before it was Abe who walked in to rest his hand gently on his friends large red shoulder.

"Congratulations, both of you. What may I ask is their names?" As if he even had to guess the boys name, as it was an unspoken agreement between the two as to who they would name their son after.

"Trevor, and Nyna." Liz said smiling. "Would you like to hold one Abe?" Abe put his hands up in a momentary defense, but found that his arms were suddenly filled with a small red boy looking up at him with a very confused look. Abe was worried, not wanting to be the cause of a crying baby, but was relieved when the baby began giggling and reaching to him, with both hands and his tail.

"Looks like he likes ya, Blue!" Red said happily, watching his son reach toward the fish man. "Looks like we made a good choice of a godfather, eh Liz?" Red said smirking towards a shocked, but very pleased looking Abe.

"There isn't a better godfather in the world, Red." Liz said in a soft voice, smiling towards her blue friend.

"I am honored, thank you Liz, Hellboy." Abe said, handing the small boy off to his father.

The snow outside never had a chance to even cool down the warmth of the room that the new happy family resided.

------------------

UGGGGHHH!! Such a sappy ending. Whatever. Lol So I finally finished this yay! I may write another little chapter to wrap it all up, but for now, consider this the end. J I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers because without you guys I probably wouldn't have finished this :D You guys rock! Consider this you're Xmas gift from me haha! Happy Holidays!


End file.
